Misión a Mustafar
by Pravitel 14
Summary: Las Guerras Clon concluyeron con la muerte de los miembros del Consejo Separatista a manos de un joven Darth Vader en el planeta volcánico de Mustafar. Este relato contará (desde un punto de vista inventado) los últimos momentos de los Separatistas. NOTA: Todos los derechos de autor son reservados a George Lucas, creador de los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia.


Los ríos de magma y roca fundida fluían lentamente sobre la superficie rocosa y ardiente de Mustafar, los volcanes expulsaban su lava mientras grandes columnas de humo se alzaban desde pozos de azufre. Los trabajadores Mustafarianos y los Droides Mineros realizaban sus trabajos diarios en las minas de carbón y obsidiana dentro de las inmensas montañas negras. Todo parecía tranquilo, aunque el ambiente no lo era tanto, pero para sus habitantes sí.

Entre las múltiples instalaciones junto a las laderas de las montañas se encontraba la base Separatista Keggler Corp. El último refugio seguro para los líderes Separatistas. O eso creían ellos...

El lugar estaba vigilado constantemente por Droides de Batalla y guardias Neimoidianos junto a los pequeños cañones de defensa automáticos que vigilaban la entradas. La base era totalmente segura para los miembros del Consejo Separatista, los cuales estaban muy afligidos tras sus derrotas en el Borde Exterior y la muerte de su amado líder: el Conde Dooku. Todavía se seguían quejando de que el General Grievous los haya enviado a este planeta, pero era la única solución.

Dentro de la sala de control, los líderes, sus ayudantes y guardias esperaban a recibir las siguientes ordenes de Darth Sidious.

Los guardias Neimoidianos que custodiaban las entradas parecían ser estatuas al quedar totalmente inmóviles y sin decir ni una sola palabra. A diferencia de ellos, los droides se mantenían en constante movimiento: algunos caminando de un lado, otros supervisando que las computadoras y paneles de control funcionaran bien y algún que otro que se detenía a charlar con sus compañeros.

Los asistentes Neimoidianos y Geonosianos se encargaban de ocupar los lugares frente a las computadoras y paneles, siempre ocupados y concentrados en ellos. Los asistentes Aqualish se la pasaban todo el tiempo en el mismo lugar, hablando de las mismas cosas y sin prestarle mucha atención a los demás presentes a excepción de los líderes Separatistas.

Los Senadores Rogwa Wodrata y Tikkes se encontraban al fondo de la habitación, charlando solitarios. El Senador Po Nudo les había hecho reiteradas veces compañía, pero siempre volvía con su ayudante Nudo Shiido. Denaria Kee, la leal asistente y compañera del Magistrado Passel Argente, estaba algo distante de su tan preciado jefe ya que tenía que ayudar a los Neimoidianos en las computadoras.

Argente, por su parte, se encontraba junto a San Hill y el Archiduque Poggle el Menor observando desde las mesas holográficas como las tropas droides Separatistas eran destruidas y superadas por las tropas clones de la República. Sun Fac, leal asistente y guardaespaldas de Poggle, estaba detrás de ellos observando la angustia de los tres líderes.

En el otro extremo de la sala, Shu Mai y su asistente Cat Miin charlaban sobre la vergonzosa y fallida Ocupación de Felucia, la cual le costó gran cantidad monetaria y militar a Mai. Cerca de ellas se encontraban Wat Tambor y un Neimoidiano bastante importante: Rute Gunnay, representante de alta categoría de la Federación de Comercio. Ambos se hacían preguntas personales como dos amigos en un encuentro rutinario.

Todo estaba en calma, o eso parecía. En el centro de la sala se hallaban el Virrey Nute Gunray y su pesimista, pero fiel asistente, Rune Haako. Haako se veía más nervioso y desesperado que nunca ante Gunray, el cual intentaba calmarlo.

Rune Haako: Ya hemos esperado demasiado tiempo y Lord Sidious no se ha contactado con nosotros. Comienzo a sospechar de todo este plan para escondernos lejos de la República.

Nute Gunray: Te has vuelto muy paranoico, amigo mío. No hay de qué preocuparse, verás que Lord Sidious nos llamará dentro de poco tiempo y nos dirá qué hacer. Solo necesitamos esperar.

Rune Haako dio un suspiro de frustración y quedó callado. En ese mismo momento una luz comenzó a brillar en una de las mesas holográficas, acompañada de un sonido pequeño y molesto. Era Darth Sidious.

Todos se juntaron alrededor de la mesa mientras Gunray presionaba el botón para atender la llamada. Una figura holográfica espectral apareció frente a ellos, cubierto por su capa y capucha negra estaba Darth Sidious, el Lord Oscuro de los Sith.

Nute Gunray: Mi Lord, nos da gusto de volver a verlo.

Darth Sidious: Virrey Gunray ¿Ya ha desactivado los Ejércitos Droides como se lo ordené?

Todos notaron algo distinto en él, estaba como más viejo y arrugado y su voz se había vuelto ronca y profunda.

Nute Gunray: Eh, eh… Si, si. Todo ha salido a la perfección como le había prometido, mi Lord.

Gunray mentía, aún no había dado la orden de desactivación de los Droides de Batalla y Sidious lo sabía perfectamente.

Darth Sidious: Bien hecho, Virrey. Enviaré a mi nuevo aprendiz, Darth Vader, para que se encargue de darles su recompensa.

Nute Gunray: Entendido, Lord Sidious. Lo estaremos esperando.

Dichas estas palabras, el holograma del Sith desapareció. Varias caras dibujaron pequeñas sonrisas al oír la palabra recompensa, sabían que significado una retribución económica para ellos… O eso es lo que creían.

Mientras Gunray presionaba el botón para cortar la llamada, Haako se volvió a acercar a él.

Rune Haako: Sinceramente, Virrey, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Nute Gunray: Ya Haako, mantén la calma. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

Unas simples palabras no convencían a Rune…

Unos cuantos minutos después, un Caza Estelar Jedi comenzó a adentrarse en la atmósfera del planeta... Todo en la instalación Separatista iba bien: los sistemas de seguridad estaban encendidos, los guardias vigilaban cada punto del lugar, los líderes estaban a salvo dentro de la sala de control... Si esa nave Jedi no hubiera aterrizado en la pista principal, esa relativa calma que había no hubiese terminado.

Devuelta a la sala de control, los asistentes Neimodianos comenzaron a notar que las cámaras de seguridad de los cañones automáticos se habían apagado, intentaron contactar con los droides y guardias pero no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta. Tres de los Neimoidianos se observaron, y sus pensamientos reflejados en sus miradas eran claros: "No le digamos a nuestros jefes... No queremos pánico aquí dentro."

Varios de los Separatistas, como Mai y Hill, comenzaron a ponerse impacientes por la llegada de Lord Vader, querían obtener su recompensa a toda costa. Otros en cambio, como Tambor y Poggle, preferían charlar sobre sus grandes industrias. El Virrey Gunray se mostraba bastante calmado mientras su ayudante seguía nervioso.

Rune Haako: Virrey ¿Para cuándo cree que llegará el aprendiz de Lord Sidious?

Nute Gunray: No lo sé, pero debemos ser pacientes, colega. Quizás ya debe estar llegando.

Casualmente las palabras de Gunray eran correctas, Darth Vader (conocido anteriormente como el Jedi Anakin Skywalker) caminaba por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la sala como una sombra fantasmagórica. En unos pocos minutos todos los presentes en la habitación pusieron sus miradas sobre la figura negra encapuchada que estaba parada en la entrada. Rune Haako se sintió algo incómodo al no poder ver claramente el rostro de Vader.

Nute Gunray: Bienvenido, Lord Vader. Lord Sidious nos informó de su llegada. Lo hemos estado esperando muy ansiosos.

Darth Vader: Se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho...

El joven Sith dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras los líderes y sus ayudantes se miraban confusos entre sí. Vader levantó su mano en el aire y utilizando el poder de la Fuerza cerró las puertas de salida, bloqueando toda escapatoria y sellando definitivamente las tumbas de los Separatistas. De repente, Darth Vader tomó y encendió con gran velocidad su sable de luz azul y con dos golpes rápido y perfectos derribó a los Guardias Neimoidianos que flanqueaban la entrada, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Todos quedaron asombrados y empezaron a tener miedo, en ese instante se dieron cuenta de todo: Era una trampa, Sidious los había traicionado.

Un Droide de Batalla levantó su pistola y disparó una sola y fallida vez contra el asesino antes de que este lo terminara cortando en dos. Los tres Neimoidianos que estaban en la computadora de control a la izquierda del Sith fueron rebanados sin piedad alguna por el sable azul. Todos comenzaron a gritar y a correr por sus vidas.

Denaria Kee había quedado paralizada cuando vio al Sith con su arma empuñada caminando hacia ella, lo último que logró ver fue el as azul del sable atravesando su pecho. La Koorivar dio un grito de dolor y su cuerpo cayó al suelo luego de que el Sith retirará la espada de su corazón. Passel Argente vio con horror y enojo como su tan querida asistente había sido asesinada. La voz de un Neimoidiano pudo escucharse gritando desde el fondo.

Rute Gunnay: ¡Guardias! ¡Hagan algo!

Un droide disparó dos veces contra Vader, este no tuve ningún problema en bloquear los tiros y convertir al droide en trozos de metal quemado. Vader avanzó hacia la mitad de la sala, Po Nudo y Nudo Shiido se agacharon al suelo a pedir clemencia ante el Sith, un asistente Neimoidiano quedó congelado frente a su asesino. Vader dio un giro bajo y cortó la espalda de Nudo, el cuello de Shiido y la cintura del Neimoidiano, acabando con sus vidas. El Magistrado Argente intentó detener en vano al Sith, y solo consiguió ser decapitado.

Mientras Vader avanzaba en la sala, Gunray, Haako, Tambor y Hill corrieron a esconderse dentro de la sala de conferencias junto a dos Guardias Neimoidianos y dos Droides de Batalla.

Sun Fac y Cat Miin quedaron acorralados ante el Sith, Vader levantó su espada en el aire y con un rápido golpe asesinó al guardaespaldas Geonosiano del Archiduque Poggle. Miin logró esquivar la espada dos veces, pero en el tercer ataque terminó decapitada. Shu Mai vio a su amiga morir ante sus ojos y a Vader acercándose a ella tras haber destruido a otro droide.

Shu Mai: ¡Nos prometieron una recompensa! ¡Una atractiva recompensa!

La Gossam se notaba bastante enfadada, pero aún así se podía ver el miedo en ella.

Darth Vader: ¿Que no te das cuentas? ¡Yo soy tu recompensa! ¿Acaso no soy atractivo?

Dichas estas irónicas palabras, Vader prosiguió a decapitar de un veloz golpe a Mai.

Dos asistentes Geonosianos intentaron tomar vuelo con sus alas, uno de ellos no logró hacerlo a tiempo y fue cortado en dos, el otro logró mantenerse unos segundo en el aire hasta que el Sith le rebanó el estómago y luego lo remató en el suelo atravesándole la cabeza. Vader siguió avanzando y acabó con dos Aqualish que intentaron pedir clemencia. El Sith disfrutaba de la matanza.

En la sala de conferencias, Gunray y los demás estaban indignados por la traición de Darth Sidious. Los gritos de sus colegas podían oírse afuera...

Rune Haako: Yo lo sabía ¡Lo sabía! Sidious nos traicionó a todos, nunca confié en él ¡Nunca!

Nute Gunray: Esto... Esto es imposible... No puede estar pasando.

Rune Haako: Lamento decirle, Virrey, que si está pasando... Y ya no podemos hacer nada.

Devuelta a la sala de control, Vader había acabado con el Senador Tikkes, un Droide de Batalla y un asistente Neimoidiano. Rogwa Wodrata se arrodilló en el suelo e intentó cubrirse de la ira del Sith. El joven muchacho tomó al Senador por la cabeza y le atravesó la misma con su sable. De nuevo en la mitad de la sala, Vader dio tres giros: en el primero cortó el pecho de un Aqualish, el segundo cortó la parte baja de la axila de otro Aqualish y en el último decapitó a Poggle el Menor, el cual había intentado defenderse con su bastón de huesos sin ningún resultado.

Rute Gunnay levantó sus brazos en el aire cuando vio al Sith acercándose a él.

Rute Gunnay: ¡Alto! ¡Detente por favor! ¡Déjame decir...!

Vader asesinó al Neimoidiano sin darle demasiada importancia.

Darth Vader: Lo siento, estoy apurado. Solo puedo dejarte morir.

El Sith destruyó a otro droide que se le acercaba y luego al último Neimoidiano junto a unas computadoras. Mientras Vader se dirigía a la sala de conferencias, el último Droide de Batalla disparó detrás de él, pero el joven Sith le devolvió el disparo con su sable y lo acabó.  
Antes de entrar a la otra sala, Vader se dio vuelta para ver y analizar el mar de cadáveres que él mismo había hecho, dio una pequeña sonrisa e ingresó a la otra habitación.

En la sala de conferencias, los dos Guardias Neimoidianos no tuvieron suficiente tiempo para atacar a Vader y terminaron muertos en el suelo ante el sable de luz del Sith. Darth Vader caminó hacia San Hill mientras los Droides de Batalla se preparaban para atacar.

San Hill: ¡Espere! Se lo ruego, sepa tener misericordia de mi...

El Sith al oír estas palabras se detuvo ante él y apagó su sable. Los droides no dispararon, pero aún así se mantuvieron alertas. Tambor y los dos Neimoidianos se observaron confusos.

San Hill: Quisiera ser el primero en negociar formalmente con usted. Tenga piedad por favor y escuche mis clemencias, mi Lord.

Darth Vader: Bien... Serás el primero.

Vader levantó un poco su rostro y el Muun logró verlo claramente. Lo reconoció al instante...

San Hill: Un momento... Usted... Usted es... ¡Anakin Skywalker!

Los presentes en el lugar se asombraron al oír esto, todo este tiempo tuvieron a uno de sus mayores enemigos ante ellos. No podían creer que Sidious enviaría a un Jedi a eliminarlos. Tras esto, Vader encendió velozmente su sable y rebanó el pecho y el rostro de Hill. Los droides dispararon, pero con un hábil y rápido salto, Vader decapitó a uno y luego le devolvió los disparos al otro eliminándolo. Gunray comenzó a retroceder lentamente mientras el Sith se acercaba hacia Haako.  
Rune estaba más nervioso que nunca, justo en el momento en el que el Sith se paró frente a él pudo observar como el Virrey salía corriendo de la sala. El Neimoidiano quedó indignado y entristecido por la forma en la que fue abandonado por a quien él consideraba un amigo... Tambor seguía observando totalmente paralizado y sin poder hacer nada.

Darth Vader: ¿Y tú qué tienes para decir, Neimoidiano?

Vader levantó su espada en el aire listo para matar a Haako.

Rune Haako: ¡No! ¡Espere! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Se supone que los Jedis no tienen permitido asesinar enemigos desarmados! ¡Está en sus códigos!

Vader dio una risa irónica.

Darth Vader: Hay cosas que tú no entiendes... ¿Y sabes qué más? Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Vader le dio un rápido corte en el abdomen a Rune y luego le atravesó la cabeza, dándole una definitiva muerte. Tambor comenzó a temblar más tras ves esto. El Sith se acercó al Skakoano y lo tomó del cuello, levantándolo en el aire.

Wat Tambor: Por favor, no me mates. Te daré todo lo que quieras ¡Lo que quieras!

Darth Vader le cortó los brazos a Tambor, el cual dio unos sollozos de dolor y luego fue silenciado con una lenta decapitación. El joven Sith tiró el cadáver desmembrado al suelo.

Darth Vader: Agradezco su generosa oferta, me conformo quedarme con su vida.

Vader regresó a la otra sala, donde el desesperado Gunray esperaba su final sin saber qué hacer. El Sith dio un salto con giro en el aire y aterrizó frente al Virrey condenado.

Nute Gunray: La... La guerra... ¡La guerra ha terminado! Lord Sidious... Lord Sidious nos prometió paz... ¡Él dijo que nos dejaría en paz! Solo queríamos...

Darth Vader: Sidious en realidad dijo que los dejaría en pedazos, al parecer no oíste bien su mensaje.

Dicho esto, Vader dio un golpe en el pecho de Gunray con su sable de luz, matándolo de una vez...  
Tanto la sala de controles y la sala de conferencias, incluso los pasillos en toda la instalación, estaban repletos de cadáveres y restos de droides. Vader apagó su sable y se dirigió al balcón principal de afuera para meditar un rato. Su misión había sido cumplida: los líderes del Consejo Separatista estaban muertos... Las Guerras Clon finalmente terminaron...


End file.
